Amor, Cruel Amor, ¿Por Que Me Matas?
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Bella Ama a Edward, pero el no es lo que piensa. ¿Puede el amor seguir existiendo aunque el Principe Azul sea tambien el Villano?. "-¿Eres tú otra vez?..-Si, a menos que creas que soy otra persona. Pero si te refieres a un criminal, quiza acertes." AU/TH


**Disclaimer: Me Descubrieron! Yo soy Meyer! *Guiño-Codazo-Guiño* No, en realidad soy una fan desquiciada, amigos, Meyer tiene los millones... y si, tambien a Los chicos Cullens.**

Ella estaba asando palomitas, mientras que esperaba que su casi novio, Edward Cullen, Llegara a la casa. Había alquilado un clásico: Friday 13. La había dejado sobre el mullido sillón que estaba frente a la televisión en la sala de estar. Pensaba que podía abrazarlo cada vez que fingiera que el terror la invadía en el largometraje. Al final, el la miraría a los ojos y dándose cuenta que era la mujer de su vida, sellarían su amor con un dulce beso. El le había demostrado que la vida podía ser como una película y ella quería que fuera una no apta para menores de 18. Irónico, ya que esa era su edad.

Habían empezado siendo amigos, que luego se convirtieron en los mejores que pudiera haber. Pero pasaron 15 años desde el comienzo y ya a ninguno le bastaba con una simple amistad. O eso creía ella.

El teléfono sonando la saco de sus cavilaciones, y rogando que no fuera Edward alegando no poder ir, atravesó la cocina hasta llegar al inalámbrico. Se llevo el auricular al oído y se alegro por un instante al no oír la voz de su amor.

_-¿Si?-_ pregunto nerviosa.

_-Hola, ¿con quien hablo?-_ contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿No debería preguntar yo eso?-_ alego, con un matiz de ironía, después de suspirar de alivio..

_-Mmm, No lo se- _Respondió la voz, divertida._ –Tal vez me equivoque de número._

_-Si, lo ha hecho, Adiós-._

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, y antes de poder dar dos pasos, lo escucho sonar otra vez. Cuando contesto, se encontró con la misma voz.

_-¿Si?-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-Ohh, eres tú. ¿Por qué vuelves a llamar?-_

_-quería Disculparme-_

_-Bueno, Ya lo hiciste, Adi…- _Iba a colgar, pero el la interrumpió.

_- ¿No podemos hablar?-_

_-Existen líneas 0800 para eso, Adiós-_ Corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Iba a volver con las rosetas de maíz, pero nuevamente sonó el teléfono. Lo atendió exasperada.

_-¿Eres tú otra vez?-_

_-Si, A menos que pienses que soy otra persona, entonces no seria yo. Mira, no quiero incordiarte pero... Quiero hablar contigo. De verdad, me suenas una persona sincera y simpática. Tu voz me lo dice. Vamos, juguemos a las 20 preguntas y si aun quieres cortar, lo haces. _

_-Es descabellado, pero… vale. _

_-¿Novio?_

_-Mmm, no lo se. ¿Y si te digo que no?_

_-Seria bueno._

_-Entonces es un no. ¿Un personaje?_

_-Cualquiera, ¿Color favorito?_

_-Topacio. ¿Disco favorito?_

_-Mmm, Theatre of Tragedy. ¿__Peliculas?_

_- Terror, las adoro._

_-Dime tu favorita. _

_-Estas preguntando dos veces. Viernes 13. _

_-A mi me gusta la del tipo de los sueños… Freddy. _

_-Pesadilla en Elm Street. La primera es estupenda, pero las demás no valen la pena._

A estas alturas de la conversación, Bella se paseaba por la casa. Fue a buscar la cinta y se sorprendió al no encontrarla donde la había dejado. Estaba tirada junto a la cassetera. Se agacho a recogerla y la inserto en la video. Le puso pausa para que no avanzara y siguió hablando con el desconocido.

_{…}_

_-Estuvimos mucho rato hablando chica desconocida… ¿Me dices tu nombre?-_

_-¿Por qué es tan importante?-_

_-…Quiero saber a quien estoy __**mirando**__-_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Que quiero saber con quien estoy hablando._

_-No…no. No has dicho eso. _

Al tiempo que contestaba, se acerco a las puertas de cristal que conectaban al patio. Corrió las cortinas, quito el seguro y se asomo lentamente. No había nadie.

_-Si fuera tú no haría eso._

_-Mira… debo cortarte. _

_-No, no lo harás._

_-¿Quien diablos eres tu para decirme que hacer?. Además mi novio llegara en cualquier instante y esto no le gustara nada!_

_-¿Qué novio? Tú no tienes. _

Ella estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¿Como sabia lo que hacia, cada paso que daba?

_-Me interesa un cuerno lo que pienses!-_ grito, al tiempo que cortaba.

Recorrió la casa, trabando todos los accesos. Así nadie entraría, pero, inevitablemente, _nadie saldría._

Volvió al punto de partida y se acurruco en un rincón, entre la biblioteca y la pared posterior. Empezó a marcar el número de la policía y el teléfono sonó en su mano con un horrible pitido. Se doblo de dolor al escuchar la misma voz que las otras tres veces. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

-_Escucha pequeña zorra, vuelves a cortarme y te juro que te descuartizare viva._

_- ¿Que... q-ue quie-res?- _Balbuceo entre lagrimas.

_-Saber como son tus entrañas. _

_-No... No, por favor, Déjame._

_-Te daré una oportunidad, entiendes?_

_-No…_

_-Vamos, solo será otro juego, Isabella._

¡Si sabia su nombre! podía haberla seguido por 10 años y nunca se habría dado cuenta.

_-Ya que es tu película favorita… ¿Quien es el asesino en Friday 13?_

_-No por favor… Por favor.- _Susurro.

_-Dilo, En Voz alta… Dilo!_

_-Jasón! Es Jasón Vorhees._

_- ¿Segura?-_

_- Lo es, vi esa película diez mil veces!_

_- Entonces, pequeña idiota, deberías saber que el asesino principal es la madre de Jasón! Sarah Vorhees!. Pero como soy una persona piadosa, te daré la última oportunidad._

_-Oh por dios… No, no. _

_- Adivina…_

_- No me hagas hacer esto… no por favor.._

_- …En que…-_

_-Nov no, no podré hacerlo. No me hagas esto!_

_-…puerta…_-

_-Nov, no quiero mo-rir-_

_-…ESTOY!...-_

En el mismo momento que el extraño hablo, se rompió el cristal de las puertas de la sala. Una figura vestida de negro emergió por el marco. Una mascara blanca que parecía gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo adornaba la cara del que seria su asesino. Ella corrió, pero el fue mas rápido. La tomo de los cabellos y la arrojo hacia la mesa ratona, la cual tenia cristal en la parte posterior, que se rompió en mil pedazos ante el inminente golpe. Ella quedo shockeada y el mundo le daba vueltas.

De un solo movimiento, la acuchillo una vez en el estomago, disfrutando de ver la sangre fluir por la herida. Ella gimió levemente. El la tomo de un pie, y la bajo de un tiron de su improvisado lecho. La arrastro por el jardín y ella aun tenia el teléfono en la mano. En mitad del parque la acuchillo 3 veces más y paso el cuchillo de 20 cm. lentamente por su cuello, y producto de eso, salio un pequeño hilo de sangre. Casi sin fuerzas, ella estiro sus manos, y le quito su extraña mascara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toco sus facciones y rozo sus labios con sus dedos.

_-…¿E-Edward?…- _Dijo, y lo ultimo que vio, fue el extraño fulgor que había en sus ojos Esmeraldas.

* * *

_Terrible, pero escuchar musica desquicia, Creanme :P Espero que les Guste. Dejen Rewiew y seran agradecidos en horarios NOCTURNOS Por Cualquier __chico de la saga, menos Edward... El es mio! (Aparece Meyer y la golpea) Esta bien, tal vez no es ..... Mio. por desgracia :P_

_·#· Sophiee._


End file.
